300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2017.08.14
Maintenance Time *'5.00 AM - 8.00 AM' ---- Item Mall *Kirito's skin - Skin Card - Integrity Knight Kirito on sale after the update. *Removed Lelouch Package (Hero+Skin) from the Item Mall. ---- Heroes *''Flying Glow Worm W: ''The lasers now need to pass the Matter Gap or Anti-Matter Gap to increase the damage. *''Boundary between Wave and Particle E: ''The bullets now need to pass the Matter Gap or Anti-Matter Gap to increase the damage. *''Lost Christmas R: ''Upon activating this skill, Inori no longer needs to channel the skill. *''Lost Christmas R: ''The effectiveness of the Movement Speed reduction effect that affects all enemy heroes within the map reduced from 20% -> 15% *''Lost Christmas R: ''The Movement Speed reduction effect that affects all nearby enemies removed. *''Lost Christmas R: ''Bonus Armor removed. *''Lost Christmas R: ''Bonus Magic Resist removed. *''Pursuit Strike Q: ''Projectile Speed reduced from 1800 -> 1200 *''Pursuit Strike Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 16/14/12/10/8 seconds -> 14/13/12/11/10 seconds *''Saint of War Righteousness W: ''Bonus Armor from the aura effect removed. *''Drag Knife Technique E: ''Base damage of the active effect increased from 30/55/80/105/130 -> 40/65/90/115/140 *''Drag Knife Technique E: ''The extended duration for Movement Speed reduction effect removed. *''Saint of War Potential R: ''AD Ratio of the bonus true damage from the passive effect reduced from 0.5 Bonus AD -> 0.4 Bonus AD *''Saint of War Potential R: ''Now Grants 10/20/30 Bonus Armor to all units that are affected by the shield effect. *''Windstorm Hammer Q: ''The duration of stun effect reduced from 1.25 seconds -> 0.75 seconds *''Wildhammer's Wrath W: ''The duration of Movement Speed reduction effect reduced from 3 seconds -> 2 seconds *''Wildhammer's Wrath W: ''Mana cost adjusted from 80 Mana -> 40/50/60/70/80 Mana *''Combo - 1st Stage Q: ''Cooldown increased from 1 second -> 2 seconds *''Burning Wolf's Will E: ''The effectiveness of the Movement Speed reduction effect reduced from 35% -> 25% *''Burning Wolf's Will E: ''The duration of the Movement Speed reduction effect reduced from 3 seconds -> 2 seconds *''Burning Wolf's Will E: ''AD Ratio of the skill damage increased from 0.8 Bonus AD -> 0.9 Bonus AD *''Flame Strike R: ''AD Ratio of the skill damage increased from 0.8 Bonus AD -> 1.0 Bonus AD *''Perfect and Elegant Flying Knife Q: ''The reduction on the skill damage from the subsequent hits on the same target reduced from 70% -> 60% *''Perfect and Elegant Flying Knife Q: ''Mana cost adjusted from 45/55/65/75/85 Mana -> 65 Mana *''Include - Delusional Illusion E: ''The condition to trigger the passive effect adjusted from 50% probability -> every 4 casts of Illya's skills (the active effect from this skill doesn't consume the stacks to trigger the passive effect) *''Include - Delusional Illusion E: ''Base damage increased from 30/60/90/120/150 -> 40/80/120/160/200 ---- Talent System Optimized the name of the Talent Tree as follows: *'Magical Talent' (法术专精) -> Functional Talent (功能专精) *'Utility Talent' (通用专精) -> Defensive Talent (防御专精) The position of the following talents are switched. * <-> * <-> * <-> *Bonus Health per level reduced from 5.5 -> 4 *Bonus Base Health increased from 20/40/60 -> 40/80/120 *Maximum bonus Health adjusted from 100/270/400 -> 90/180/300 *Shield duration reduced from 5 seconds -> 2 seconds *Cooldown reduced from 300 seconds -> 180 seconds *Effect changed from: **'Old Effect: '''At the fountain, your health regeneration per second is increased by 10%/20%/30%. **'New Effect: The restoration effect is increased by 3%/6%/10%. *Effect changed from: **'Old Effect: '''Reduces damage dealt from minions and monsters by 1/3/5. **'New Effect: 'Reduces damage dealt from enemies by 1/2/3. ---- 'Eternal Arena Items *The UNIQUE Active adjusted from: **'Old Effect: '''Shoots a bullet of light that Immediately deals 250 magic damage to the target enemy hero, before dealing 5% + for every 50 Ability Power you currently have of target's current Health as magic damage every second, for a total of 4 seconds (90 second cooldown). **'New Effect: Shoots a bullet of light that Immediately deals 200 + of target's missing Health magic damage to the target enemy hero, if the damage kills the target, the cooldown is reduced by 20 seconds (90 second cooldown). *The type of ''UNIQUE Passive'' adjusted from: ''UNIQUE Passive - Lethality'' -> ''UNIQUE Passive - Lethality (Prototype)'' *The type of ''UNIQUE Passive'' adjusted from: ''UNIQUE Passive - Lethality'' -> ''UNIQUE Passive'' *The shield effect adjusted from resisting to all types of damage -> resisting only magic damage. *The shield effect added the new effect: While within the shield duration, the shield can block the first crowd control hit, but the shield effect is removed in exchange. ---- '''Synthesizing System *Added to the synthesizing list with the following recipe: ( x 85) + ( x 85) *Added to the synthesizing list with the following recipe: ( x 85) + ( x 85) ---- Game Optimization *Optimized Suigintou's skills. *Optimized the effect of Suigintou's N-Fields E (Upon activating, the skill can remove the debuff effect). *Optimized the Holy Grail War Skins, you can now switch to each sub-skin while staying outside the fountain. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed the abnormality on the sale price of Golden Gear. *Fixed the abnormality on the cooldown of Flashback Pocket Watch (Eternal Battlefield) while staying at the fountain. *Fixed the abnormality on the head model of Killua Zoldyck's while under a certain situation. *Fixed Mumei's basic attacks that are upgraded by Sprint E to deal area damage couldn't cause damage to ward units. *Fixed the incorrect description on the Neptune's Blaze Break E. *Fixed a problem where the icons of all Kaname Madoka's skills changed into a hero icon after her death. *Fixed a problem where some skills were abnormally repeated. *Fixed the abnormal failure on the skills of Shiranui Mai. *Fixed the indicator for skill range (cast range, effect radius) didn't appear. ---- ----